


Когда я скажу "беги"

by Gevion



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Власть в Хемлок Гроув находится в руках Совета, который волен вершить правосудие и наказывать виновных.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда я скажу "беги"

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву-2013

 

 

 

 

Run boy run! This world is not made for you.  
Run boy run! They’re trying to catch you.  
 _Woodkid — Run Boy Run_

 

— Раз все уже собрались, надеюсь, вы позволите мне начать очередное собрание нашего Совета.

Преподобный Адамс говорит сейчас вполне уверенно, хотя ещё несколько минут назад он не мог спокойно сделать из чашки и глотка чая, чтобы не облиться. Он рассеянно поправляет очки, открывает папку с документами. Несколько листов падают на пол, и он с тяжёлым вздохом наклоняется, чтобы их поднять.

— Старый ублюдок питает какую-то нездоровую страсть к разыгрыванию собственной неуклюжести, и кого он думает этим обмануть? — с недобрым смехом шепчет на ухо Оливии Лора Блэк.

Давно за сорок, разведена — говорят её густо накрашенные глаза. Не меньше миллиона долларов годового дохода — кричат бриллианты на дряблой шее. Оливия подчёркнуто холодно отодвигается, но это остаётся незамеченным. Всё внимание присутствующих — а сегодня особняк Кеннетов может похвастаться самыми сливками общества Хемлок Гроув — приковано к преподобному. Тот непринуждённо откидывается на спинку кресла так, что в приглушённой свете видны только его нос и массивный подбородок, глаза же остаются скрыты в тени. У него красноватая кожа с просвечивающими венами и негустые седые волосы. Тяжёлая цепь с крестом бросает отблески на явно дорогую, но неяркую ткань костюма.

— ... и мы с прискорбием вынуждены признать, что они не справились со своей задачей. Пять девушек погибли, и мы оплакиваем их вместе с их семьями.

Преподобный Адамс замолкает и обводит аудиторию внимательным взглядом.

Во время этой затянувшейся паузы Оливия пытается понять, сколько в его словах актёрского мастерства, а сколько — желания поддержать имидж спасителя душ. Что может быть лучше вечерней проповеди для заблудших овец господних?

— Все вы здесь знаете, что горожане доверили именно Совету, состоящему из самых достойных, вершить правосудие. Преступник должен быть найден и подвергнут положенному испытанию. Если в течение назначенных двадцати четырёх часов он сумеет уйти от Ловчих, то да будет он полностью оправдан и освобождён от подозрений так, будто ему и не выдвигалось никакого обвинения вовсе. Если же будет на то воля Всевышнего, то да свершится правосудие наше, — губы преподобного Адамса кривит абсолютно не подходящая ни к его сану, ни к его месту в Совете ухмылка, — и да постигнет преступника заслуженная кара, которую приведёт в исполнение Десница Ордена Дракона. И пусть эти сутки приговорённый проведёт в страхе и одиночестве. Любое вмешательство, вольное или невольное, будет приравнено к помощи преступнику, нарушитель же станет таким же преступником, как тот, кому он помог, и наказание его будет не менее суровым.

Он снова замолкает, и Оливия надменно рассматривает собравшихся. Одни члены Совета откровенно скучают, другие негромко переговариваются, словно не понимая, что Совет — не место для великосветских бесед. Третьи подчёркнуто безразличны ко всему происходящему, но есть и те, кто не может сдержать азарта, те, кто похожи на хищников, уже почуявших кровь. О, они бы многое отдали за то, чтобы хоть издали лично наблюдать Охоту.

— Виновным в произошедших убийствах Совет признает Питера Руманчека.

Это имя становится для Оливии такой неожиданностью, что она еле сдерживается, чтобы не переспросить, верно ли расслышала. Уж кому, как не преподобному знать имя настоящего преступника.

— Вряд ли кто-то из присутствующих станет отрицать, что этот молодой человек не обладает ни нужной репутацией, ни каким-либо алиби. Если принять во внимание его происхождение и наклонности, — и опять за этим следует многозначительная пауза, — то не останется никаких сомнений: Питер виновен. Он был замечен на месте первого убийства полицейскими.

Оливия ждёт, будет ли произнесено имя её сына, но Совету ни к чему лишние проблемы, в дела Годфри никто не вмешивается, и Романа так и не упоминают.

— Согласны ли вы, что именно Питер Руманчек виновен в этих тяжких и богомерзких преступлениях? Прошу Совет проголосовать.

Шёпот становится громче, значит, Питеру не повезло. Как минимум три четверти Совета Хемлок Гроува только что признали его убийцей невинных девушек.  
Мой мальчик, думает Оливия. Она рискует потерять сына в любом случае, если скажет и если промолчит. Роман. Она не может этого допустить.

 

* * *

_Несколько месяцев назад_

Линда хорошо водит машину. Хуже, чем Питер, но у него нет лицензии, а проблемы с дорожной полицией — это последнее, что нужно только что переехавшим в Хемлок Гроув чужакам. Она ездит в ближайший магазин за продуктами и даже как-то раз предлагает подбросить его до школы. Это, конечно, шутка — не может же она всерьёз думать, что её свободолюбивый Питер позволит отвозить его в школу, но такие обыкновенные хлопоты доставляют ей огромное удовольствие. Новое место позволяет почувствовать себя новым человеком. И они с Питером в который раз начинают всё с чистого листа.

Когда Питер возвращается домой после первого дня в школе, он выглядит раздражённым — но не более чем после любого дня, который приходится посвятить учёбе. Это хороший знак.

— Как прошёл твой день? — Линда знает, что стоит его сейчас разговорить, и от хмурого выражения на лице не останется и следа.

— Не так плохо, как могло бы быть. Чёртова школа! — По голосу слышно, что Питер улыбается.

— Ужин уже готов, — Линда протягивает ему полотенце. — Умойся и садись за стол.

По вечерам, когда Питер не уходит в лес, они вместе смотрят телевизор. Совсем старый, каким-то чудом ещё работающий ящик, который давно бы пора использовать в качестве подставки. Он остался ещё от Николая.

Кот жмурится и жмётся к ногам, заискивает. Питера любят все животные, это неудивительно. Когда он возится с Каспером, тот позволяет даже гладить себя против шерсти.

В другие вечера Линда остаётся одна. Питер возвращается только под утро, измотанный и едва стоящий на ногах, и падает без сил на диван. Она накрывает сына пледом, приносит кружку горячего молока, а потом ещё долго вычёсывает листву и сор из его волос. Здесь, в Хемлок Гроуве, он хотя бы может позволить себе уйти в лес. Здесь он — самый опасный хищник. Ему ничто не грозит. И всё же Линда никогда не бывает полностью спокойна. Хемлок Гроув — тихий маленький городок. В тихих и маленьких городках нужно быть всегда настороже.

О том, что Питер ходит в одну школу с Романом Годфри, Линда узнаёт случайно. Видит его, выезжающего на красном кабриолете со школьной стоянки. Он такой же, как его мать — высокий, сухопарый, притягивающий все взгляды к себе. Настолько выделяющийся из толпы, что его высокий рост кажется просто огромным. Умеющий высоко держать голову и не смотреть на то, что его недостойно. Высокомерный. Годфри не признают полумер. Годфри не упускают добычу. Нужно обязательно предупредить Питера, мысленно повторяет Линда несколько раз. Но в следующий раз она видит Романа Годфри, когда тот входит в её дом. По приглашению её сына.

 

 

* * *

 

«... цыган, представляешь, он настоящий цыган», — слышит Роман обрывок разговора, проходя мимо смеющихся близняшек Сворн. Его это никак не касается, поэтому он просто идёт дальше. Ни один новичок не сможет избежать перемывания костей главными сплетницами школы. Будь готов соответствовать высоким стандартам Хемлок Гроув, усмехается Роман, вытаскивая из кармана зажигалку.

Когда он в первый раз видит Питера, то сразу понимает, о ком шла речь. У него тёмно-зелёные глаза, неаккуратно подстриженные вьющиеся волосы до плеч, несколько колец на пальцах. И краденая куртка. Роман видел такую же — _эту же_ — в витрине магазина. Абсолютно безвкусная вещь, но цену за неё заломили такую, что вряд ли цыган мог себе её позволить. Однако это не мешает Питеру держаться уверенно, будто он может позволить себе всё, что угодно.

Питер не обращает внимания на свист и смешки. Слух о том, что он — оборотень, уже разнёсся по всей школе. В него вцепились, и хоть большинство считает Кристину Вендалл сумасшедшей, нашлись и такие, кто теперь обходит Питера стороной, жмётся к стенам, а потом наигранно смеётся с остальными — мало кому хочется признаваться в глупых страхах.

Майкл, капитан футбольной команды, словно карикатура, слепленная изо всех существующих стереотипов о популярных учениках, толкает Питера к шкафчику. Только толкает, но и этого достаточно, чтобы вокруг них собрались поглазеть любопытствующие.

— Что, правда обрастаешь шерстью в полнолуние? У-ууу — тупо скалится Майкл, и вслед за ним, как шавки, начинают повторять другие.

— Убирайся обратно в лес! Здесь тебе не место.

Питер ничего не отвечает, просто разворачивается и уходит. Ему это позволяют. Как ни странно, после этого случая Питера оставляют в покое, не лезут больше, словно забывают о его существовании.

В течение недели Роман видит Питера только мельком, и каждый раз при встрече у него проскальзывает какая-то неуловимая мысль, но он не может её сформулировать даже для себя. Она тотчас исчезает бесследно, стоит Питеру пропасть из поля его зрения.

Это происходит в четверг. Роман курит на лестнице, хоть это и строго запрещено школьными правилами. Ха, как будто их кто-то когда-то соблюдал. Романа не покидает ощущение, кто-то за ним пристально наблюдает. Он смотрит вниз и зацепляется взглядом за стоящего этажом ниже Питера. Тот отворачивается и медленно уходит. Роман спускается вслед за ним.

Сначала они просто молча курят во дворе. Роман отпускает какую-то шутку, и Питер сперва настороженно на него косится, но не выдерживает и смеётся — громко, нисколько не заботясь о том, как на него посмотрят.

На следующий день они садятся рядом. Переговариваются громким шепотом до тех пор, пока учитель не выставляет Питера за дверь. Романа Годфри никто не посмеет выгнать из класса. Питера такой расклад вполне устраивает, он сможет уйти с урока прямо сейчас, но всё равно показывает Роману средний палец в ответ на произнесённое одними губами «подожди меня».

Роман появляется на главной лестнице спустя шесть минут. И Питер даже не хочет знать, что ему пришлось для этого сделать.

 

* * *

 

У Романа охрененная машина. Он сам прямо-таки светится от гордости, когда в первый раз подкидывает Питера до дома.

Питер не особо разбирается в автомобилях, но по этой красавице сразу видно, что она очень, очень дорогая.

Линда, которая выходит посмотреть, что это за чужая машина остановилась рядом с их фургоном, похоже, удивлена, что сын с кем-то общается. Меньше всего на роль друга для её сына подходит Роман Годфри. Но её никто не спрашивает.

«Ты разрешишь мне посмотреть?» — написано на клочке бумаги, которым кидает в него Роман. И Питер хочет ответить какой-нибудь неприличной шуткой, но Роман как никогда серьёзен, он и сам понимает, о чём просит, но не может удержаться. Питер вздыхает и кивает. Как вообще этот мажор поверил слухам?

Линда не просто против, она в ярости: «я говорила тебе», и «как ты мог», и «он же Годфри, Годфри, он упырь, нельзя»... Но волна гнева постепенно отступает, и она спрашивает:

— Тебе это тоже нужно?

Не дождавшись ответа, кивает и говорит:

— Пусть приходит.

Некоторое время они ещё притираются друг к другу, но потом варгульф окончательно сходит с ума, убивает ещё одну девушку, и ещё, и у них больше не остаётся времени на всё остальное.

 

* * *

_Настоящее время_

Роман ни за что по своей воле не поехал бы забирать мать после очередного заседания городского Совета, но звонок Оливии и её безапелляционный тон не оставляют ему выбора. Поэтому вместо того, чтобы в очередной раз пойти с Питером на Годфри Миллз, он тащится к особняку Кеннетов. Как же он ненавидит это скопище снобов.

Кованые ворота обманчиво дружелюбно распахнуты. Романа пропускают без проверки — его знают в лицо, он Годфри. Фамилия его отца открывает все или почти все двери.

— Подожди меня, — говорит Оливия, и он ждёт, прислонившись спиной к автомобилю и жадно втягивая сигаретный дым.

Через некоторое время стеклянная дверь неслышно открывается. Из дома начинают выходить члены Совета. Большинство из них здоровается с Романом, стараясь подобострастно заглянуть в глаза.

«Это естественно — быть Годфри и быть в центре внимания», — говорила ему Лита. Ей самой никогда не приходилось чувствовать на себе такие взгляды. «Ты не просто Годфри. Ты мой сын», — сказала ему Оливия, когда ему в первый раз пришлось выслушать, сколько жизней они сломали. Когда-то Роману было неловко слышать такое. Сейчас же он научился получать удовольствие и от чужой агрессии, и от чужой подобострастности.

К нему подходит сам мистер Кеннет — один из немногих, кто не просто здоровается с Романом за руку, но даже не прочь иногда перекинуться с ним парой фраз.

— Хорошо, что ты заехал за матерью. Ей нужно твоё внимание.

Роман только неопределённо пожимает плечами. Он бы вряд ли позволил кому-то другому давать советы о том, как следует себя вести с собственной матерью. И потом, «нужно его внимание»... Оливии?

— Она не голосовала на прошлом Совете. Ты знаешь об этом?

— Не голосовала? — Роман безуспешно пытается понять, о чём идёт речь.

— Тогда, когда вынесли приговор, — уточняет мистер Кеннет. — Тот парень, Питер, вы вроде бы общаетесь? Жаль, но Совет непреклонен.

У Романа перехватывает дыхание. Он судорожно старается ослабить шарф, но тот только сильнее удавкой впивается в шею.

— У парня нет алиби. К тому же, таких, как он, нигде не любят, — продолжает Кеннет, как будто не замечая выражения лица Романа.

Если Совет уже принял решение, значит, времени осталось совсем немного. Не успеть. Роман не говорит ни слова, молча садится в машину и уезжает, оставляя мистера Кеннета стоять в недоумении. У него не остаётся иного выбора. Оливии — его матери — придётся смириться с этим выбором.

 

* * *

 

Чтобы спуститься к фургону Николая, Питеру приходится идти по оврагу. Ступени старой лестницы настолько прогнили, что идти по ним невозможно, остаётся только очень осторожно и медленно переставлять ноги по глинистой почве, то и дело рискуя съехать вниз на спине. Рядом, правда, растут высокие травы, но вряд ли они смогут предотвратить падение, разве что немного его замедлят.

Чуть поотдаль в глине отпечатался след ботинка, и Питеру нет необходимости его рассматривать: запахи говорят сами за себя. К кислому запаху мокрых опавших листьев примешивается запах горелой резины, ржавчины и чужака — сильный, раздражающий. Предупреждающий об опасности. Вряд ли им с Линдой что-то грозит прямо сейчас: тот, кто приходил, ушёл ещё пару часов назад.

Это знак: чужак точно знал, что Питер учует его, и не таился, ничего не предпринимал, чтобы как-то скрыть следы своего пребывания. Знал, в какое время ему никто не помешает.

«Беги, — говорит Питеру голос в его голове, — беги и не оглядывайся». А разум подсказывает, что уже слишком поздно.

 

* * *

 

Когда Роман заходит в столовую, к обеду ещё даже не начали накрывать: стулья не расставлены, свежая скатерть свёртком лежит на столе, и он бездумно разглаживает накрахмаленные уголки пальцами. Для того разговора, который ему предстоит завести, сложно придумать менее подходящий момент. Оливия идеальна, она никогда не опаздывает, не забывает переодеться к обеду, не терпит за едой неподобающих разговоров. Но если не начать этот разговор сейчас, подходящее время для него никогда не наступит. И сегодня ей придётся поступиться своими принципами.

Чтобы чем-то себя занять и собраться с мыслями, Роман расстилает скатерть, сам расставляет приборы, раскладывает салфетки, пересчитывает вилки. Эта чёртова официальность, она всегда тяготила Романа, и он нередко чувствовал себя гостем в собственном доме.

Он протирает столовое серебро, хотя оно и так сверкает, как новое. Подносы и блюда можно с лёгкостью использовать вместо зеркал. На ножах, ложках, вилках выгравировано «Годфри». На всём здесь — их родовое имя, печать. Годфри не расстаются со своей собственностью просто так. Они не отдают то, что им принадлежит. «Она меня никогда не отпустит, — мелькает в голове Романа мысль, — это бесполезно». Но не попытаться он не может.

Первой в столовую входит Шелли. Она неожиданно тихо ступает по паркету в своих тяжёлых ботинках, и Роман не замечает её до тех пор, пока она не подходит к нему вплотную. Наклонившись к нему, Шелли робко улыбается. Он привычно гладит её по щеке, смотрит на расцветающие синие отблески. Шелли — это единственное, что держит их вместе. Ей тяжелее, чем кому бы то ни было.

Оливия спускается ровно в четыре часа, когда даже секундная стрелка строго указывает на двенадцать. Она в привычном белом. Роман пытается вспомнить, видел ли он когда-либо её в одежде другого цвета и не может, такого не было даже в то, время, когда Джей Ар ещё был жив. Джей Ар, не отец. «Не называй его отцом», — всегда говорила ему Оливия. «Он не отец тебе». Последнее всегда оставалось непроизнесённым, но от того не становилось менее очевидным.

У Романа руки и глаза его дяди, говорили его родственники во время нечастых встреч на семейных торжествах, и до двенадцати лет он верил, что это не более чем желание как-то разбавить тишину ничего не значащими разговорами. Оливия в эти моменты выглядела ещё холоднее, чем обычно, ещё выше, чем обычно, и только молчала. Роман ощущал какую-то неловкость и напряжение, разлитое в воздухе, но не осознавал его причину.

Когда он наконец понял, всё встало на свои места. Ежегодный аттракцион с посещением родственников закончился после того, как он перестал отказывать себе в удовольствии показать зубы. «Ты так долго терпела», — сказал он после Оливии. Нужно же было хоть кому-то указать им на их место.

Роман пододвигает стул, и Оливия грациозно садится. Она буквально создана для великосветских раутов: манеры прежде всего. После этого Роман помогает Шелли и садится сам. Первые десять минут обеда проходят в полной тишине.

— Дорогой, ты не нальёшь мне ещё вина? — спрашивает Оливия, и Роман чувствует, что нужно говорить сейчас.

— Ты не говорила, что Совет уже вынес своё решение.

Оливия только вопросительно приподнимает бровь.

— Они обвиняют Питера! Ты вообще собиралась мне сказать?

Она делает глоток вина, неспеша смакует его, и только когда Роман уже теряет терпение, отвечает:

— Я с самого начала говорила тебе не связываться с этим мальчишкой.

— Я способен сам решить, с кем мне общаться. Тебя это не касается. Он мой друг.

Оливия неуловимо меняется в лице. Она случайно задевает кольцом бокал, стекло звенит, и этот звук в тишине кажется просто оглушительным. Её руки, обычно спокойно и уверенно держащие приборы, сейчас неловко лежат на столе. Ещё немного, понимает Роман, и она начнёт нервно барабанить пальцами по столу. Она никогда не позволяет себе проявлять нервозность. Её несдержанность пугает, она может оказаться дурным предзнаменованием.

— Цыгане не умеют дружить. — Тонкие ноздри Оливии раздуваются, сама того не замечая, она пододвигается к Роману вплотную, в её взгляде проскальзывает что-то нечитаемое.

Она говорит громко, неприлично громко, практически переходя на крик:

— Он только попользуется тобой. Украдёт твои деньги, силы, время. А потом исчезнет.

Она хватает его за рукав джемпера, и ткань растягивается и трещит под таким напором. И так же неожиданно Оливия шепчет:

— Ты не сразу поймёшь, почему тебе так больно в груди. Просто у тебя не останется сердца. Он украдёт и его, а ты даже не заметишь.

Оливия больше не смотрит на него, глаза неподвижно уставились в одну точку. Она что-то видит там, что-то своё — то, с чем ей бы не хотелось больше встречаться. На её шее бешено бьётся жилка. Шелли, сидящая напротив него, тихо выдыхает, и Роман понимает, что он сам практически не дышал последние минуты. Гроза закончилась, едва начавшись.

Спустя несколько минут, растянувшихся, кажется, на часы, Оливия приходит в себя, встряхивает головой, будто прогоняя остатки непрошенных мыслей, поправляет волосы и как ни в чём не бывало говорит:

— Передай мне, пожалуйста, соль, дорогой. — Она снова вполне владеет собой.

— Ты же понимаешь, что я пойду к нему? — Роман пытается использовать последний аргумент. — Ты меня не остановишь.

— О, милый... — Оливия мягко касается его щеки. — Я знаю. Уже слишком поздно.

 

* * *

 

Шериф Том Сворн любил своих дочерей и свою работу. Он любил сопряжённую с полномочиями ответственность и серьёзный подход к любому делу. Том Сворн не любил несправедливость и небрежность в чём бы то ни было.

Поэтому когда до Охоты на Питера Руманчека остаётся всего пара часов, он выходит из полицейского участка с тяжёлой сумкой. Остальные уже ждут его на месте сбора, и по их виду можно точно сказать: эта Охота будет совершенно иной. «Они так сильно боятся его, этого мальчишки, — думает Том, — что притащили всё, что только нашли. Даже топоры. Даже вилы. Даже ножи для резки хлеба».

— Вы же не думаете, что вам самим позволят его убить? Это привелегия Совета — назначать палача. Руманчек должен быть только пойман.

На лицах стоящих рядом Ловчих написано разочарование. Это их девочки. Их дочери и их сёстры. Они сами — _своими руками_ — желали бы свернуть убийце шею.

Хотя вряд ли в Совете кто-то будет возражать против того, чтобы сперва заставить преступника так же страдать.

Том уверен, что мальчишка виновен, по-другому и быть не может. За девочек нужно отомстить. Та же жажда мести — в глазах всех, кто пришёл на Охоту. Питеру Руманчеку сегодня придётся нелегко.

 

* * *

 

Роман заходит в фургон Руманчеков буквально через несколько минут после того, как Питер заканчивает проверять, не разбиты ли окна, целы ли замки. Он больше не чувствует себя в безопасности.

— Ты предчувствуешь это, да? — начинает Роман с порога, не смотрит на Питера и разминает в пальцах что-то, похоже, бывшее раньше сигаретой; сейчас это просто месиво из табачной крошки и сизого пепла, пачкающего рукава дорогого пальто.

Он выглядит так, словно пытается решить задачу, которая не может быть решена.

— Ты не можешь здесь оставаться. Уезжай немедленно.

— Это я понял и без тебя. Может, хоть ты мне объяснишь, что происходит? Дестини словно с ума сошла, она звонила пару часов назад. Никогда не понимал, как это работает.

Роман непонимающе смотрит на Питера, и тот делает неопределённый жест рукой:

— Эти... предчувствия. Предвидение. Но такого с ней ни разу не было. Мать поехала к ней сразу после звонка. Дестини так трясло... Она так толком ничего и не смогла сказать.

— А Линда, она...

— Она в порядке. И она сюда не вернётся.

— Хорошо. Я должен был сначала найти тебя, — будто оправдываясь, начинает Роман и снова замолкает.

— Беги без остановки, беги и не оглядывайся, — губы Романа едва заметно шевелятся, и его голос в точности повторяет фразу, которая навязчиво вертелась у Питера в мозгу последние часы. Теперь он узнаёт это голос, он принимает его.

— Нам снятся одинаковые сны, — говорит Роман так, будто это всё объясняет. — Сейчас не время для знакомства с порядками Хемлок Гроув. Тебе стоит знать только одно: если попадёшься — это конец. Никто за тебя не заступится, никто не будет тебе помогать.

— А ты? — хочет спросить Питер.

Но Роман продолжает:

— Я пришёл к тебе. У меня тоже не осталось выбора. И даже не думай жалеть меня. Я сам так решил.

— Ты не обязан...

— Я знаю.

Роман — сынок богатых родителей. Роман — головная боль учителей. Эгоистичный себялюбец. Амбициозный наглец. Ловелас. У Романа много разных масок. Но под ними — самое красивое лицо, какое Питер когда-либо видел.

 

* * *

 

Каблуки громко стучат по каменному полу. Создаётся впечатление, что глава Совета принципиально не стелет ковров в своём доме, опасаясь, как бы к нему не подкрались неслышно.

Преподобный Адамс сидит в кресле у окна. Хотя на улице ещё совсем светло, шторы в его кабинете плотно задёрнуты, горят лампы. На столе из красного дерева — бумаги и бокал с кроваво-красным вином. Святой отец очень много работает. Очень много трудится на благо общества Хемлок Гроува.

Едва Оливия вплывает в его кабинет, как обычно, вся в белом, он вскакивает с места, целует ей руку и предлагает присесть. «Лицемерный сукин сын, — думает Оливия, — знает ведь, что время на исходе».  
Она холодно улыбается и остаётся стоять.

— Вы ведь знаете, что мальчишка не виноват. Знаете, кто настоящий убийца. Не кажется ли вам, что пришло время для ещё одного заседания? Через пару часов будет уже слишком поздно, и мои слова будут истолкованы Советом, как попытка помочь преступнику, помешать справедливой Охоте.

Как бы ни нужна была Оливии его помощь, она ни за что не станет унижаться и просить.

— О, ну зачем же всё так усложнять? Преступник найден, жертвы похоронены. Шериф Сворн оплакивает Кристину. Вы считаете, наш лучший Ловчий должен знать, что он просмотрел чудовище, которое всё время было у него под носом? Это излишние хлопоты. К тому же, мы с вами прекрасно понимаем, насколько этот мальчишка опасен на самом деле.

Преподобный Адамс снова садится в кресло и пододвигает к себе бумаги, давая понять, что разговор окончен.

Когда Оливия шла вперёд, её шаги оглушительно раздавались по коридору. Сейчас кажется, от них дрожит весь дом. «Да хранит вас Господь, святой отец, если вы в него всё ещё верите. Больше вас защитить некому».

Вернувшись домой, Оливия глушит мотор, выходит из машины и какое-то время стоит, не двигаясь с места, позволяяя гневу на несколько мгновений охватить её. Она не оставит своего мальчика. Только не теперь.

Когда через несколько часов в её дверь стучатся, Оливия открывает её с обворожительной улыбкой.

— Вы не видели Питера Руманчека, мэм? — спрашивает один из новеньких полицейских.

Он нервно оглядывается по сторонам, держа руку на кобуре.

— О, конечно, офицер, я помогу вам всем, чем только смогу, — произносит она, и её улыбка становится ещё шире.

 

* * *

 

«Конечно же, для Охоты они выбрали не полнолуние, трусы. Они просто не могли выбрать полнолуние», — думает Роман. В шкуре волка Питер мог бы перемещаться быстрее и незаметнее. Он был бы для Ловчих гораздо более опасен. А сейчас...

Роман ещё раз проверяет охотничий нож в кармане пальто. Его накрывает паника напополам с азартом.

— Всего одни сутки, хорошо? — спрашивает он, намертво вцепившись пальцами в предплечье Питера. — Продержаться сутки...

Питер кивает, и постепенно его будто остекленевшие глаза начинают смотреть более осмысленно:

— Главное — не попасться, верно?

Хватка на его руке несколько ослабевает, и Питер мягко отцепляет пальцы Романа.

— Нужно идти, — продолжает он. — У нас ещё будет время. Главное — не попасться.

Питер справится, Роман это знает, но не может успокоиться, не может заставить себя поверить в то, что за ними уже идут, не подбираясь пока слишком близко, выслеживают, загоняют.

— Время на исходе.

— Времени всегда либо слишком много, либо слишком мало. Его никогда не бывает достаточно. — Питер неожиданно даже для себя проводит по щеке Романа пальцами. Они непривычно холодные, хотя от него самого так и веет жаром. — Когда я скажу «беги», просто беги: мы выживем, — говорит Питер.

И Роман ему верит.

Когда на часах Романа секундная, минутная и часовая стрелки соединяются на двенадцати, они бегут.


End file.
